


Why Am I Not Good Enough to Society?

by astrodelulu



Series: Inspirational Speeches [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Explanations, I've never published stuff like this before ;-;, Inspirational Speeches, Other, References to Depression, Social Anxiety, Speeches, istg how is this not a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:27:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22270273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrodelulu/pseuds/astrodelulu
Summary: Life isn't that easy to deal with, This speech is here to help you see that your not alone and that there are other people just like you.
Series: Inspirational Speeches [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603051
Kudos: 2





	Why Am I Not Good Enough to Society?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this speech! I've never published anything quite like this so please help me out here! This is was not proof-read and comments are appreciated! <3

Why am I not good enough?

I get it, I really do.

Everyone lets themselves get dragged along the sea of society.  
And drown themselves in passing fads, trends, and expectations.  
Its so commonplace now that no one bats an eye when people say.  
"I need to lose some weight", "I wish I was as pretty, fashionable, etc as her/him"

You wake up in the morning to look in the mirror and see imperfection.  
You step on that scale every single moment in your day just to hopefully see that god-forsaken number go down.  
You look into your closet and wonder "Should I try to fit in?" "Or should I just try to make myself happy?"

Once you arrive at school you become a whole new person, a laughing stock.  
You find solace in your grades because it's the one darn thing your finally proud of!  
Yet, It only brings you more torment.  
Other peoples pent up jealousy and anger bubbling up and finally reaching its peak as your harassed in the halls and thrown violent insults.

You wonder "What did I ever do to deserve this?"

Even your own friends are ignoring you now. They giggle their hearts out next to you as your forgotten deep in the shadows.

This doesn't have to go on. You only have to do one thing. Speak Out.


End file.
